zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jorre22225
Welcome to my talk page! Any unclear situations, dead pages, errors and all the rest will end up here on my talk page! If there's something you don't agree with, you are free to say it here! REMEMBER: ALWAYS SIGN YOUR COMMENTS WITH THIS: --~~~~ (or press the signature button!) DO NOT EDIT ABOVE THIS LINE PLZ ---- Shem Nimrod Maulas 08:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Can i post Real Information here?Shem Nimrod Maulas 08:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Real information about the zombie escape :) Any other information not relative to that game mod should not belong here. Maybe you could say me what you'd like to post? Kind regards --'Jorre22225' 09:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello again :P 2 quick suggestions for you: 1. the map names shouldn't have version numbers for the most because part because some maps get updated more frequently than others. Most people won't call it "ze_makoreactor_v3.1" compared to "ze_makoreactor". 2. I can't edit map listings yet but bG has a list of all the maps here: http://www.bor3dgaming.com/threads/zombie-escape-map-list.215/ was hoping you could edit it in so I could keep track of map pages to make that way :) (all working/recent maps) Stay classy and keep up the good work! :Wow thanks for the list! That's a good thing! About the version names. I think it's really needed. Besides, I will create redirects to the pages. What I mean is that when you type for example "ze_mako_reactor" or "ze_FFVII_mako_reactor", you will still get to the page. I can edit the page names in 3 seconds. I always keep track of the last changes on GameBanana every day, so it's not something to worry about. Sorry about the protection on that page, but normally you should be able to edit in 1-2 days at last. This evening, I'll add that list to the maps listing :) (Thanks again for all the edits you made to the wikia btw!) --'JorisCeoen' 06:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi can you add my map to the coming soon part in http://zombieescape.wikia.com/wiki/Maps my map is http://zombieescape.wikia.com/wiki/Ze_shadow_moses Thanks :Np. It's funny to see a third shadow moses map coming on zombie escape x) A couple of days ago another moses island ze map came on gamebanana, and my map (ze_SSBB) will also feature the shadow moses cargo/heliport and tank hangar as one of the 12 stages x) --'JorisCeoen' 08:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what is the time of cooldown of gandalf staff, saruman's staff, and earendil light, if you know it, can you add (i have put ?? instead of).--Moltard 08:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) if you know all modes of paranoid, can you add them ? -- 06:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D In Zombie Escape ZR commands, can you add !weapons command because its a command existing in a lot of server and in some server !zmarket can't be use but we can only use !weapons. I didn't sign --Moltard (talk) 17:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Many thanks! I adjusted it. I kind of forgot about this commznd x) --'JorisCeoen' 19:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow I'm so glad you like the materia page... thanks, and so for your welcome. That page is still incomplete, as everyone see there are blank sections. It's easy for Junon, because Kaemon has provided enough information in this blog, and I'm planning to compare his idea to real FF7 materia too (and there will be another table; also I wonder how he thinks if he see the current Junon page ;P). The problem is ShroomForest, members and "gamers" on GFL don't prefer playing this map although it's in the map cycle (haha this would be a ZE-related term and needs a page! ... or section). Being a reader here for long but not an editor, I've quite a lot comments to this wiki, but I gonna sleep... it takes too much time to fill up my own user page (I decided to do this only after receiving your non-BOT message.. O.O); check it out if you have time and see how you influenced me. XD I will post my two cents about this wiki (mainly about formatting and use of templates - things I could come up right now) here later... or, should we start a (talk) page (just a temp name) for discussing general issues about the entire wiki? Here is your user talk page and seems inappropriate for the task... but also it's yours, it's up to you.. Good to be centralized. --'Seze◇*' 16:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, is there a way to disable showing the uploader of images and videos? Besides wiki pages should be kept the author apparently anonymous, the "uploaded by ..." words are occupying much spaces, especially when there are many small images are needed to place in a row. I want to list the Paranoid mode blocks one by one to the Map specification section, but due to this listing, I failed. --'Seze◇*' 18:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :I've found something that may solve this, but it needs an admin (I suppose admins can edit those locked pages?). It is, add this /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ .picture-attribution { display:none !important; } :to here: http://zombieescape.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css :The first line is optional of course... :) --'Seze◇*' 12:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ze_SSBB_v1 ze_SSBB_v1 will be just for CS:GO or for CS:S and CS:GO ?--Moltard (talk) 05:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) : It will be for both :) --'JorisCeoen' 11:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The map will use zombies ? because all playable character are lied with knife, the purpose of the map is to kill the other player, but all humans will be against zombies or every man for himself ? --Moltard (talk) 18:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Just the normal gameplay: Humans against Zombies. It's not like every one is fighting for himself --'JorisCeoen' 20:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::In the map there will be boss but bosses are same as the game (crea main, taboo and other)? --Moltard (talk) 18:51, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Indeed. 3 of them will be included of which 2 have already been revealed by myself: Master Hand and of course Tabuu --'JorisCeoen' 04:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i have say Crea Main because i'm french and it is the name of the Hand in the french game. Two question: all player won't have a character, what they will use ? And players with character will use weapons ? Because if there isn't a buy area, they can use the command !weapons. --Moltard (talk) 09:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you add this image for paranoid: I add a lot of page for maps, for the moment there is nothing in it (except the basic), but i will add information gradually --Moltard (talk) 21:30, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hammer Units Hi Joris I really got a question that have to ask you about it. When I was making that infobox, I came up the (wield) idea for including "Distances and Dimensions". For a game in Source Engine, HU should be the best unit representing all distances and lengths. But it'd be greater if we could convert them to reality, let the readers feel how big the maps are. The problem appears. After I've read some articles and posts, conclusively there are three scales: 12 HU to 1 ft for player models, 16 to 1 ft for maps and 1 to 1 ft for skyboxes. (I just checked Mako and I found that its main area : skybox is around 62 or 63 : 1 !! But this isn't a big issue.) The problem is, I'm not sure it's 12 or 16. Literally it's 16, but somewhere says a player's eye level is 64 HU above the ground, and I typed cl_showpos 1 on console, checked that, comparing the z value I'm standing and I'm looking at the same level as the ground (into the earth by cheats), the difference is 64 too!! If it's 64, then the ratio should be 12 : 1 because a player is 73 HU tall, and become too short if you say 16 : 1 (then it'll be not even 5' tall). Do you know which one should be used to convert? Or this is because the cl_showpos one is showing the model scale, only you mappers need to concern the 16 : 1 scale while mapping? The console command is accessible by everyone, so I guess the 12 : 1 could be applied well, just want to make sure what the 16 : 1 thing is. Thx XD --'Seze◇ ' 14:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) : I believe this may help: Hammer Units on the Source SDK Docs What I certainly do know as mapper is that skyboxes are 16:1 in scale to the playable world, meaning they are enlargened 16 times the size as they are being put in hammer. ::That's exactly one of the articles I've read, but the problem isn't solved... Be simple, maybe, the sole question is "In the units shown in cl_showpos 1, is it 12 units to 1 ft or 16 to 1? (whether it is player model units or map units?)" Currently I guess it's 12, or say, scale in player models. Skyboxes are not really concerned here because they're just for looking but not walking through, on ZE maps. ::The default gravitational force in CSS is 800 '''HU s-2'!! (20.32 m s-2... which is more than the double on Earth's surface...)'' --'Seze◇ ' 02:29, August 27, 2013 (UTC) . Hey Jorre, Sorry I haven't responded on the message you posted on my wall, I really appreciated it! :D I really like this WikiA and I hope that a lot of fellow css players learn to start searching here for guides! I will edit something when I can, just to let you know, and again, I'm sorry :( I love this Wikia! hi on the scout page (the sniper rifle) on cs s it says the scout will never be seen... is that true because on the server i play on allows the scout even thought only 1 person use them... :We haven't got many editors here so contents many not reflect all the truth, but only on the perspective of the people worked here. If you're sure some other info on the servers you're playing is missing, please provide us! :And please sign (type --~~~~ at the end of your messages) on talk pages as reminded on the top of this page... --'Seze◇ ' 14:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Others I have purchesed CS:GO but I dont understand how to play Zombie escape.. Can somebody plz help me?! Mutch apreseated.. Kind regards Jedi --~~~~ Where can i get the mod files from that Zombie Escape mod for Counter Strike Source ? Thanks, Dennis Just join a zm/ze server on cs:s/cs:go. You don't need any files, except if you want to create your own ze server. So go on a server, and you can play the mod (after you downloaded the map, skins, etc.. So all files of the server)--Moltard 12:10, January 29, 2014 (UTC) -- 21:56, February 3, 2014 (UTC) So there are no specific Mod Files ? Because i want to create an own Ze Server for me an my Clan/Frieds & Co. regards, Dennis http://forums.alliedmods.net/showthread.php?t=205567 http://forums.alliedmods.net/showthread.php?t=159596 To create a server with ze/zm mode, you need files and Sourcemod + Metamod. Look on alliedmods there is everything for Sourcemod. --Moltard 22:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) how can i download it? jaakeycee@gmail.com Hey man, I'm an admin over at SteamGamers and saw our server wasn't listed for CSGO ZE. I added our information to the CSGO ZE Server talk and hope you can add it to the main wikia sometime soon.Thanks for creating this awesome Wiki. PingPongV1 (talk) 21:15, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Z4E Server Validation Hi, the server *EU* .: Zombie4Ever.eu :. # ZOMBIE ESCAPE # FastDL has changed ip, the new ip is 151.80.230.59:27015. Some of servers in the csgo server list are no more online. Thanks. --Lhaas (talk) 21:56, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Zombie Escape Wiki looks good but it would need a few tweaks in order to be spotlighted. The main page columns would need to be sorted out so they do not overlap on smaller-width ("Desktop") screens. You have a few uncategorized pages that would need to be sorted. Finally, there are more than 200 pages in the stub category; in order to be spotlighted you would need to have no more than 1/5th of your content (roughly 80 pages) in that category. Please let me know on my talk page when you have sorted out these issues and I'll be happy to check back again. -- Wendy (talk) 05:05, January 14, 2016 (UTC) RuneScape Wiki Hey Jorre22225, I just saw your edit to the Balthazar's raffle talk page on the RuneScape Wiki. I don't know if you're aware, but we actually moved off Wikia/FANDOM a few months ago to https://runescape.wiki with the backing of Jagex. The wiki here, runescape.fandom.com, is no longer being kept up to date. We'd love to have you contributing to the new site – if you have any questions, you're welcome to join our Discord server! --Masuta How (talk) 03:57, September 1, 2019 (UTC)